


What floor?

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #hot #fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Quickie Elevator sex
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What floor?

Rhett traps him in the elevator. Where are you going so fast? Back to our floor  
Oooh...mmmm I want you on this floor Link...  
Rhett...  
I want you pantsless and naked and tipsy and high and wet so wet for me... then he kisses him hard... I'm gonna take you here. Rhett turns link around n pushes his dick at his shorts. I'm gonna fuck you. He growls.  
Fuck me then Rhett.  
Mmmm I'm gonna push my dick right inside right now.  
Do it, baby god, just do it.  
Oh, fuck link I'm so lightheaded.  
Fuck me. Rhett kisses him hard and thrusts inside.  
Oh god rhett.. Link pushes back. They fuck hard groaning and penetrating.  
U know I gotta cum, Before I die. Rhett exclaims, panting.  
Cum in me man I gotta feel you cum. Rhett growls and cums in him. He sighs and link almost screams as he cums too. Goodness, they both say. That was fuckin intense. They kiss each other....and go to their floor of the hotel they're staying at together.


End file.
